stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Universe
Vincent Universe '''is the main protagonist of the ''Stickman Universe ''series as well as the main protagonist of the ''Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer ''side-series. Vincent is a seventeen year old sophomore college student attending Pearlshore World University, and was formerly the one to bear the power of the supernatural, almighty and legendary Red Rose. He is the leader of the Universe Crew, after his mentor, Sensei Jay, passed away. Personality Vincent was originally just an average person with no other special skills apart from his expertise in using bladed weaponry and being able to communicate with ghosts, both of which he hid when he started high school so as to at least try to forget the tragedy that happened in his past. He can be described as being ordinary, stubborn and less than optimistic yet has a friendly, kind, understanding and sympathetic nature in him, he can also be quite reliable and caring towards the people he is close to. However, as shown during Chapter II/Prologue, Vincent was originally a rather naive, clumsy, reckless and hot-tempered person, as before, he would easily trip and accidentally drop something, someone or himself, and if unlucky enough, drop it on something or someone else as a result. Due to his naive attitude, Vincent would usually dive into situations without thinking, causing trouble (or more trouble, to say the least) to suddenly spread out, thus creating either a new problem, worsening the situation or just adding more problems to the current one they were dealing with. He was easily angered, through both insult and teasing, and is always showing off by trying to start a fight with someone, regardless of how little the problem was, and was considerably mischievous as well, sometimes pulling pranks on his friends when he gets bored. He also used to take credit for anything he does, which were always by accident, or anything in particular that he instantly claims was his idea, much to the annoyance of his friends at times. Luckily, excluding his reckless behavior, he was able to mature out of these traits of his as time went on, as he began to become a bit more tolerant, patient, careful and gave people more credit than his own, even if it was his idea as a start. After meeting Red and Jay, encountering Dark Green, Jessie, Amy and Paige and later forming what would soon be the fourth generation of the Universe Crew, Vincent's personality began to develop further, as he became a bit more independent of his friends when in a situation and started to grow a rather semi-serious attitude, but still retaining his stubborn and reckless behavior which would then compliment his developing kind-hearted nature in a way. As time went on, Vincent started to develop a more serious side of himself, but still having his caring, kindness and understanding nature in him which also developed more, due to him maturing more and more up to the point where he is able to persuade some people and encouraging them to the right thing and give their all in what they believe is right and gaining a sense of selflessness. A very interesting trait that Vincent has is his strong, unfaltering will of determination, as he never backs down easily and is always far from easily giving up, in either a problem or a fight, as he will still continue on, even if he is completely outmatched and outnumbered, as he believes that giving no effort in anything is something that he doesn't want to do and the great personal risk he takes and endures just to protect his friends and family and anyone else around him that is in danger and in need, going to great lengths to do whatever it takes to protect them, even going far as to literally risk his own life for them. Vincent also appears to be able to thoroughly read through the expressions of other people to tell their current condition, state of mind and even feelings, as seen where he was able to tell by Stephanie's look that she was at despair at controlling her aura powers and even able to tell by Soulferno's grin that his friendly connection to JunWizard was a lie, where he later, though too late, managed to tell it was a trap, thus making this one of his very unique skill outside his combat abilities. Originally, when he was still kid, Vincent was known to panic at times, especially in regards to anything he is afraid of or in situations that he can't begin to handle. Vincent also greatly dislikes participating in school activities such as stage plays and even school sports, shown when he had gotten the role of Romeo for their class' play and simply answered by standing up and then "speed walking" outside their class room only to be dragged inside again by Jemary, however he accepted the role when he found out that Raven was going to play the role of Juliet, which motivated him enough to work hard on his role to impress her. As time went on, Vincent began to participate voluntarily in school activities more and began to be composed in almost every situation they were in to the point that he developed an even-tempered behavior. Later in the sixth chapter, Vincent's composed behavior has greatly developed where he now has a collected demeanor, however, retaining his even-temperedness. Although at times, he can get angry if he becomes too annoyed. Vincent is generally kind, caring, understanding, reliable and forgiving of others, however, still having his stubbornness in him, as well as carrying a slightly careless side, as he can sometimes bump into people when he is walking and not paying attention on where he's going. However, he has also become known to create misunderstandings, as he tends to accidentally over-explain or lack explanation of certain things, but has since been able to correct them properly. He has also shown a loving and really true side of himself when began dating and started a relationship with Pyra, whom he cared and loved for deeply and considered her his top priority, wanting to spend time with her whenever possible and given the chance to do so, though he becomes easily annoyed when these chances are blown and wasted, but still manages to keep a happy expression towards Pyra. He is also showed to not be above letting others be hurt by other people, even by their own family, as shown when he had defended Stephanie from her own older brother, who then deemed her younger sister as being weak and incompetent, where he stepped in for her and as well as when he had personally took a punch for Shaisaki when her father had intended to punish her for "disobeying" him. Vincent also appears to have a really dark side of himself, shown whenever he is provoked for too long or when he is completely overwhelmed with rage where he becomes severely ruthless and does not hesitate to kill and cause mass destruction as a result of being fueled by nothing but rage. Though he will feel guilty and remorse over anything he does wrong and expresses that he wishes to make up for whatever mistake he may do, either if he was the one who started it or was just involved. He is also quite decisive, likely stemming from his combat experience. He was also afraid of ghosts and other supernatural activities, and even small things such as horror movies to the point that he cowers and hides himself under any blanket or sheet nearby and covers his eyes and ears as a result, although, thanks to his time with Maddy and the support and encouragement his friends gave him, he was able to grow out of this, though he can still be startled at times. Another thing that appears interesting about Vincent is that, due to his kind, understanding, selfless and reliable nature and his admirable sense of determination, he has managed to attract certain girls that have developed feelings for and eventually fell in love with him, all of whom are; Pyra Pyronexia, Alice Majestica, Amy Skye, Rika Silvers, Mio Akiyama, Aira Shayne, Hinamaya Iku, Yui Hirasawa, Iyumi Seginozawa, Lea Stewart, Marilyn Iku, Alyssa Mertrix, Isabella Haruka Geralds, Alanna Shinito, Stephanie Jewels, Crystal Sona, Hermione Richards, Aihana Kimisaki Yuuki, Raven Carters, Maddison Young, Melody Ayers, Yuriko Akagemi, Emily Alexanders, Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford, Caithlyn Kyutsune, Keira Haven and Kylie Christian. With this, it can be said that Vincent's personality and undying wish to protect his friends and everyone close to him, a thing that he has made a personal act that he will do ever since Pyra's death, is what mostly attracts them to him, however, excluding Raven, he does not intend to do this nor does he even know that he is attracting them to him. Vincent has also developed a rather dense nature when it comes to the context and concept of romance after the events of the fifth chapter, showing a rather oblivious side when love is the main subject or involved in any sort of situation, taking it as "friends showing how much they care for each other" instead of what it really is, compared to his previous self before where he was rather attentive about this subject and was even able to help Red and Jessie confess to each other. He can also still be annoyed if his patience and temper is tested too much and as well as sometimes being fooled into doing ridiculous things such as cosplaying and crossdressing, two things of which he hates entirely. Vincent can also be confound, more or less being surprised by things he wasn't expecting to a degree that he considers it both ridiculous and extraordinary to happen, such as when he and Aira got trapped inside a containment box, where he, in his thought, expressed utter disbelief of being trapped with "his-then" school rival in a very compromising yet annoying situation. Ever since he lost Pyra and choosing to never let anyone else be close to him, specifically not letting another girl fall in love with him and along with him not falling in love anymore, Vincent has made it clear that we will kindly reject any sort of romantic interaction with any girl that begins to develop an interest in him, best exemplified when he had gently turned down Yana, who confessed to him. Due to this, as evidenced in Chapter VI - Season 3, it seems that some of the male students in Pearlshore World University are envious of him because of how "popular" he is around the girls, though he is still oblivious to this for now. When in combat, Vincent shows a serious and resolute side of himself that, before, he was rather clueless to notice until now, where he shows apparent notice of his change in attitude when battling and, as of now, expresses that he isn't fighting for himself and takes bold strategies that are more or less risky enough in his current state that it will prove futile and fatal, but disregarding those nonetheless due to his own promise of never letting those around him be hurt because of him again, which is both his strength and weakness. Oracle Fantasia has noted that Vincent's stubborn yet fierce attitude is what keeps him alive and will likely not end up killing him, although will likely instead make him a bit naive and headstrong nonetheless. Even so, Vincent's overall selfless, kind-hearted, reliability and unfaltering strong will is what makes him a person to be admired for and looked upon by most of the characters in the series and therefore has properly earned him the trust, respect, admiration, belief and bond with most of everyone he has ever met in his life, certain aspects of himself that he began to gain and grown in through the many events he has seen and the countless experiences he has gained. Appearance Vincent's main color is red, he has cyan-blue eyes that used to glow when empowered with Red Rose. It also seems that he has a bit of a girlish face that some of the cast in the series have noted before. This is proven whenever he is crossdressed, where suddenly becomes a believable girl. In an anime artwork that Red Tiger had done, it appears that Vincent has auburn black hair that is a bit messy, where a part of his bangs almost covers his right eye. His eyes are bit darker in tone, though he appears to have a bit of a feminine face, giving true to what the other cast have said about him having somewhat of a "cute girl face". The back of his hair reaches until his neck. The sides of his hair also appears to almost cover both of his ears. In an artwork for Chapter VI, Vincent's anime artwork is update, where he can be seen wearing the Fireheart Necklace he gave Pyra before her death and even has the butterfly hair clip he was gonna give Raven before she died, which can be seen on the left cuff of his PWU uniform and even on his butler outfit's check pocket. As Viridiane, however, his hair becomes long and reaches until her waist and gains a rather busty chest size, in which he becomes easily embarrassed of whenever noted, and his eyes become lighter, almost the same as his stick figure counterpart. As his female alter-ego, he seems to have a tomboyish appearance, which contrasts his true self, which seems to have a bit of a girlish face. His bangs are now on his left, nearly covering his left eye instead of the right. The sides of his hair, however, completely cover his ears. As noted by Jessie, as Viridiane, Vincent becomes a surprisingly attractive girl due to both her appearance and figure, which instantly embarrasses Vincent. History Chapter II/Prologue: Vincent was born in the year 1998, in the month of September (though the day of his birth would be revealed until later on), under the Universe family name, with his parents John and Jennifer Universe. Explanation Needed In his early childhood back when he was still 5 years old, Vincent met a girl behind the nursery school he attended, who was shy in joining the rest of their classmates on a picnic day their class was holding. Vincent introduced himself to her and the two became friends. When their class was hiking in the nearby park to set up their picnic, the girl accidentally got separated from the class and got lost, which prompted Vincent to go look for her. Soon after finding her just a dozen steps away from the rest, Vincent helped her get back to the others and they became close friends. A year later, Vincent enrolled in Hope City Elementary School, where he began his first grade class for the first time, and despite his optimistic and purely innocent and naive introduction, Vincent began to have a rough time trying to socialize with the rest of his class and became the somewhat loser in their class, though he still kept his optimism high and never let it go. Later on, after rumors of a ghost being present in the bathroom stalls on their school, despite being afraid at first, Vincent decided to rise up to popularity by trying to find out if the rumors were true and began to investigate the bathroom stalls. to be Added... Chapter I: After graduating from Hope City Elementary School and now being separate from the rest of his old friends, Vincent enrolled in Hope High School, where he started his first year as a high school student, though he did not have the same amount of optimism as he had when he started his previous school life, although like before, he became the somewhat loser of their class yet again. to be Added... Chapter III: After defeating the Destroyer and the Dark Alliance, Vincent and the Universe Crew were visited by a group of extraterrestrial beings known as "The Guardians", who are seeking their help after witnessing their victory over the Universe's most feared threat of all. The Guardians ask Vincent and the Universe Crew if they could perhaps travel throughout the galaxy to exact peace and justice onto the rest of the inhabited planets that are neighboring theirs. Though reluctant at first, they all agree to do so after hearing that a gigantic force would soon be re-awakened to devour all life from the four galaxies it will targeting, the first being where the Earth lies in. to be Added... Chapter IV: Continuing his school life, Vincent and his friends decide to focus more on their own problems and studies as well, as they have less crimes to deal with now. Though suddenly, an organization known as "The New World Order" begins to settle upon a very menacing plot against them, despite their own goals for setting the world into a state of Peace and Justice. to be Added... Chapter V: With the New World Order out of comission for now, Vincent and the Universe Crew are back within the good side of the world's eye. to be Added... Chapter VI: After the Grand defeat of the Dark Alliance and the end of their war once and for all, Vincent decides to step down from his leadership role from the Universe Crew for now during the summer of his new life in College, as they all have less worries yet again. A week later, Vincent is called by his Professor in Computer Technology, Professor Kenneth and an unknown associate of his, to go undercover in an VRMMORPG game called "BattleWorld Online" to investigate a series of mysterious murders happening in the game, in which the players, who are killed by two certain characters, mysteriously die in real life as like their in-game characters do at the same time. to be Added... Abilities/Skills '''Red Rose: Vincent's most powerful, trademark and known ability of all. Red Rose is Vincent's most notable ability of all, as it can obviously be seen on his right hand. Red Rose is a demon-like hand that is visibly seen on Vincent's right hand, which is able to spread its power and energy around him which gives him some abilities as a result such as being nearly unkillable, the ability to regenerate his wounds, reconstruct his whole body, able to adapt and perceive his senses, specifically his sight and hearing, unleash devastating spiritual energy and even able to camouflage itself from others, excluding the Universe Crew and himself. Red Rose has been known as one of the most ferocious and powerful physical and spiritual power of all, as it bears both the mark of creation and destruction in it, hence its demonic-like appearance mixed with its pure light aura and power. Red Rose is so far capable of multiple things that have only been shown in the series, which are: *'Regeneration: '''Red Rose is able to regenerate both its power and Vincent's energy so long as Vincent himself is out of combat and resting. *'Invulnearability: Red Rose is technically invulnearable to all sorts of attacks, thus making it impossible to be dealt with, however, Vincent himself is still left vulnearable as a result. It is immensely indestructible, as no matter how many times it is attacked directly itself, it does not get damaged. *'Reconstructing Light: '''Red Rose is able to reconstruct Vincent's entire body when he takes any sort of damage, whether or not it is a very deadly and fatal attack, it is still capable of "fixing" his body, acting as a sort of regenerative ability. It seems that, no matter how fatal the attacks Vincent receives and how fast they are done to him, Red Rose is still able to regenerate his body and keep him surviving. *'Spiritual Power: 'Red Rose is able to perform certain spiritual abilities, such as summoning a third, spirit-like hand, a spirit barrier and even being able to transform Vincent into seven of his known forms. **'Spiritual Hand: 'Red Rose is able to summon a third, spirit-like hand that is able to deliver devastating close range attacks, which Vincent prominently uses. The size depends on both the power and Vincent's choice, mostly within the current situation and what type of opponent he is currently battling. **'Aegis: 'Red Rose is able to create a shield around it. Although, this can only be performed if Vincent pounds his fist on the ground or any surface, where Red Rose immediately unleashes a barrier around him that is able to defend him against any attack. *'Transformations: Due to the many abilities Vincent has acquired, along with the added power of others to him at times, Red Rose is able to transform Vincent into seven of his known forms, which are: **'Divine Angelic: '''A transformation that fuses both Vincent and Angelo's power together within Red Rose, where Vincent then takes on the form of an angel-like guardian with spirit-like white wings and even boosting his defensive capabilities and speed. He is also able to summon four crystal-like projectiles that transmit his power into them and bring them to others to aid him. Vincent is in full control of this form, however, his attacks are still the same in power as before, but his speed and defense are significantly boosted. **'Demonic Chaos: A transformation that fuses both Vincent and Diablo's power together within Red Rose, where Vincent then takes on a demon-like appearance, as he receives black-sharp wings, two demonic like spirit horns and his teeth begin to sharpen, specifically, two of his upper teeth. Red Rose is also apparently able to camouflage itself from others only when it is not being used, however, Vincent is the only one that can see it even when he is not using it. It is also apparently able to mask Vincent's identity, as shown when he battled Jackson and Dred within Hope City High School along with Red, Paige and Oxob, where all the students present were able to see their fight against them, which made Vincent worry about them knowing about his status as the Universe Crew's leader and his power, however, it is revealed that they saw the leader of the Universe Crew battle Jackson and Dred, but couldn't get a glimpse of who he was and said that he almost looked Vincent, except with a difference appearance which relieved Vincent a bit, knowing that they didn't know it was him. Red Rose's sharp elbow can also be apparently used, shown when Vincent used it to forcefully open an iron door that locked him, Red and Stephanie inside one of the warehouses when they were chasing after Mul-die-plier. Red Rose is also able to make Vincent immune to Ivory's paralyzing pollen. However, Vincent had previously shown a difficult time controlling Red Rose's destructive nature, proven when he had lost control over it during his battle with Lightning and it took the help of everyone in the Universe Crew to help him control it again before losing consciousness. Along this, when Vincent somehow enters his state of "eternal rage", he lets out a rather powerful yet destructive power release from Red Rose that he has an extremely difficult time of handling due to the intense amount of power Red Rose releases to both him and in itself, making it hard for him to even properly move. This is mostly signified when Red Rose's aura begins to surround both itself and Vincent and only triggers when Vincent is suffering a significant amount of either emotional or physical pain and will begin to unleash its uncontrollable power after, mostly shown when Vincent screams. As the most chaotic power ever, it is also known to sometimes "defy" its wielder either due to incompetence or it feeling as though its wielder is not ready for its power. Although Vincent has stated at times that he feels unworthy to be Red Rose's bearer, where had once said that he can't handle its immense strength when he goes "berserk", it seems that Red Rose, due to a somewhat self-aware subconscious it shares with Vincent, finds the latter to be worthy to "carry" it. Although at times, it will unleash painful amounts of its own energy, which will harm Vincent and anything and/or anyone else near him, but this only happens when either Vincent is unable to handle its power or when it exceeds its power limit, first shown when it had absorbed too much of Lightning's attack energy and let out a violent burst of energy which had incapacitated Vincent temporarily. '''Enhanced Strength: Due to his training with Jay when he still being mentored by him before his own mentor's death, Vincent has a rather significantly high amount of strength within him, as he is able to perform powerful attacks on his opponents, although he is not near to the same amount of strength his other teammates have, such as Oxob and Brick. to be Added... Enhanced Endurance: Vincent has a rather surprisingly high endurance as he is able to withstand powerful blows and can still be capable of standing back up. He first demonstrated this when he took a rather hard hit on the head when Maddy had accidentally used her psychic powers after being spooked by a spider to throw a chair at him and the others, where he easily managed to recover from it, but not without suffering an injury, however. to be Added... Unorthodoxed Combatant: Vincent has a rather unique style whenever he is fighting, mostly going on his own instincts and coming up with his own unique set of patterns and moves that even his enemies are rather surprised and curious about. Vincent's way of fighting is moreover improvised by him, mostly combining certain moves with others to create a specific set of combos that hey may or may not be used to or accustomed to yet, however, will always be able to perform them so long as he is able. Unfortunately, due to this, Vincent relies on his own move patterns and does not use traditional ways of fighting (I.E. Taekwondo based attacks, Kickboxing based attacks, etc.), mostly mixing them up and tends to combine them into prolonged moves. Vincent tends to extend his attacks, alongside Red and Lightning, and does not usually opt to perform cheap moves unless if absolutely necessary, such as during Rose's third attempt to eliminate him, where he had purposely kicked the lever of a conveyor belt, which let loose a bunch of steel pipes and distracted Rose enough for him to knock her back and run from her. to be Added... Enhanced Reflexes: Vincent has rather impressive reflexes as he is able to instinctively dodge, block and even move quite fast against or towards his enemies. This is due to years of having to dodge and block attacks of close, mid and long range, plus adding his training with Jay, Vincent's reflexes have improved throughout the years, which has allowed him to maneuver through certain attacks such as being able to intercept and counter them, dodge, block or even use them as leverage for his own. to be Added... Spirit Seal: Unknown to him until Chapter VI - Season 3, Vincent was apparently capable of sealing the powers of spirits, which would explain why whenever Maddy would kiss or hug him, she would get weak afterwards. No further explanation has been shown for this for now. Professional Swordsmanship: Vincent's most notable skill is his incredible swordsmanship which he learned and became an expert on after Alice taught him when they were younger. Vincent is rather combatant, strong and even intimidatingly impressive when using any sort of sword or even any sort of bladed object, reaching from a long sword to a small dagger, Vincent becomes a formidable opponent when wielding any weaponry that he comes into contact with that is related to a blade. Jay has remarked when he was still alive that Vincent's skill with swords is pretty much unmatched and is incredibly unique that it is quite unorthodoxed to the point where Vincent himself is not aware of his own skills to this, which later proves his statement to be correct (when Ben had asked him how he was able to deflect each and every single one of Lazer's energy beams without missing one, he simply says "I don't know, I just thought I'd slash them away is all..."). His experience with swords stems from his first meeting with Alice, who taught him this type of his skill when they were still kids and Vincent has been subconsciously improving it through the many events that have happened in his life, such as using a mop to instantly blow away knock out gas in one swoop and using a fire poker to duel against Majester and had won. His capability in swordsmanship has been divided into different types, which are: *'Projectile Deflection: '''Unbeknowingly, Vincent is capable of deflecting certain projectiles, such as energy beams, marble pellets and even bullets. He is able to do so by continuously swinging his sword around in different angles while giving less effort and using the force the deflected projectile weighs on the sword he is using to further boost the speed so that he can quickly do another deflective move. He rapidly swings his sword and is able to properly deflect any projectile at any angle he swings it at, so long as he doesn't stop when the projectiles are still not yet over. *'Irregular Guarding: Vincent is capable of blocking attacks without the use of a sword's main blade; he can use the handle of the sword itself to block attacks, however, he can only do this if his opponent has gotten to him at close range and can only do so if he is able to quickly react to them and immediately perform the block before the attack is delivered. *'''Dual Wielding: '''Much like Omar, Vincent is capable of dual wielding swords. However, unlike Omar, who uses the same sword type, Vincent is able to utilize different sword types whenever possible, such as him using both Ben's lightsaber and Alfa's Jet Sword against Golem. to be Added... '''Skilled Gun User: Vincent is surprisingly good at using guns, although he only demonstrates this during the BattleWorld Incident. He says that he only learned to perform the moves he does in the game from numerous gunner type games he's seen and/or played before. to be Added... Eternal Rage: be Added... Hunter's Sense: be Added... Horseman of Judgement: be Added... Sword of Light: Jay's legendary sword that he passed down to Vincent before his passing (Chapter I - Season 6). Vincent rarely uses this, but whenever he does, he mostly uses this to deflect projectiles or as a secondary when he is unable to use Red Rose. Although after losing Red Rose, and most of his own abilities with it, Vincent has come to use the Sword of Light more often at the beginning of Chapter VI - Season 2, mostly for self-defense or when he has to teach Stephanie at times. By Chapter VI - Season 6, Vincent uses this sword, along Fate and Destiny as his secondary sword (later on his main weapon and sword), as his main weapon when he enters the 112th Grand Tournament in order to find and save Alice. to be Added... Spiritualist Blade/Sword of Fate and Destiny: Fate and Destiny's blade form, the Spiritualist Blade. Vincent uses the Spiritualist Blade by the time he, Stephanie, Aira, Iyumi, Maddy, Amy and Alyssa reach the Top 30 of the 112th Grand Tournament, later on becoming his main weapon in the tournament, replacing the Sword of Light afterwards, which would become his secondary. to be Added... Incredible Amount of Good/Bad Luck: Vincent is strangely prone to incredible amounts of good and bad luck, mostly bad luck which is an ongoing gag in the series within his character. Examples of his "bad luck" come from whenever either he is; accused of something he did not do leading him to suffer the consequences, being strangely struck by something, having something fall on him (which will either knock him out or just make him fall), left in a very dangerous yet comical situation, accidentally creating misunderstandings, getting hit by something or someone that was intended for another or accidentally creating a situation for him and/or his friends. Such things can be proven impossible to occur, however, in Vincent's case, this is somewhat of a natural and regular thing for him, albeit, a thing that he gets easily annoyed and does not find to be rather amusing or funny (although both his friends and enemies find it hilarious on a certain degree). However, some of these "bad luck" can also occur when he is doing something on purpose such as whenever he is; fighting someone or something, saving someone or something and/or being forced to do something for someone. An example is when he decided to do Marilyn's chore of buying groceries, which suddenly turned bad for him after running into a few incidents which were; being chased by Hermione's big Rottweiler, getting caught in a fire fight between some criminals and thugs, accidentally getting hit by a car and falling off a bridge and nearly drowning, being cosplayed as a maid and getting hit by a truck which sent him crashing through the kitchen window of the Iku Mansion right next to Marilyn. Vincent is unlucky enough to instantly get himself into certain mishaps and danger, such as having anything fall on his head (A brick, a piece of wood, a crate, etc.), creating misunderstandings that lead to unfortunate events (Unintentionally angering Aira, who would chase him around with her kendo stick/Seirei/Divinity Sword trying to hit him with it, having Hinamaya punish him by accidentally making her feel useless and stupid, provoking Justin Pines' combat maids to attack him though unintentionally, etc.), accidentally causing trouble for himself, to others or for everyone, which would sometimes just increase the trouble already (Accidentally unleashing the 13 Ghosts, unintentionally reawakening the Lost, unfortunately activating a self-destruct button within Complex A-H3, etc.) and even naturally unlucky enough to get himself hurt in small matters (Getting hit by lightning, having a pylon launched onto him, getting stuck in a trash compactor, occasionally getting hit and sometimes knocked down by doors when people open or close it on him, etc.). Despite this, Vincent still has an incredible amount of good luck, which some of the cast in the series have envied him on. Examples of his good luck are; being able to survive somehow in perilous situations (falling from the top of a watch tower by simultaneously grabbing onto random things and safely and properly landing on the ground, being saved by random speeding vehicles against monsters, getting hit by a sword only to be protected by a solid metal plating beneath his sheet, etc.), being given unique and powerful abilities (his swordsmanship, Red Rose, his ability to communicate with ghosts thanks to Maddy, etc.) and, though as of now he does not know of this, being able to attract girls towards him (Pyra, Stephanie, Amy, Rika, Alanna, etc.). to be Added... Gender Swapping: Vincent is, although unintentionally and unwillingly, able to change his gender from being male to female, where his female counterpart carries most, if not all, his characteristics as who he was, but with added feminine traits to it, such as being more sensitive and incredibly prone to becoming somewhat flustered and embarrassed whenever he is dressed up by the others forcefully, due to them finding his female appearance to be "cute and admirable". Vincent has only been able to turn into his female alter ego in numerous occasions and will only turn into her when; he is purposely or accidentally shot by Will's Gender Bender ray (multiple times), accidentally casted by a spirit seal by Iyumi which caused him to stay as Viridiane for a day (once), caused by a rare side effect of one of Dr. Reacher's enhancing pills (once), unintentionally zapped by JunWizard's spells (twice) and/or accidentally transformed by Dr. Mertrix's Identity Access Machine (once). Vincent's female counterpart has been named as "Viridiane Jean Universe", a name that Vincent was originally disapproval of, but later accepted it as he began to sense that both him and Viridiane are, despite being the same person in the same body, different beings. Viridiane carries a rather tomboyish appearance, yet others find as being rather attractive. In an anime style artwork that Red Tiger had created, Viridiane appears to have shoulder length auburn black hair, with a part of her bangs on her left nearly covering her left eye and the sides of her hair almost covers her ears and is almost near to her shoulders, has a rather "busty" chest size, and her cyan-blue eyes are lighter than her male counterpart's. Her hair design is greatly the opposite of her actual male counterpart's, as Vincent's right bangs are turned on his right and nearly covers his right eye and is nearly covers both of his ears on the side and his hair reaches until the top part of the back of his neck. be Added... Relationships Throughout the course of the Stickman Universe series, Vincent has met a lot of people and has interacted with every single one of them. They have either become his affiliates, friends, relationship, neutral or enemy. Go to this page to learn more: Vincent's Relationships Quotes --- Vincent's Quotes '' Gallery 'Chapter I: VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Vincent, alongside his friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) '''Chapter II/Prologue: 'Chapter III:' 'Chapter IV:' VincentUniverse(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Vincent, as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 VincentUniverse(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Vincent, as he appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG|Vincent, alongside the rest of the Universe Crew 'Chapter V:' 'Chapter VI:' 'Others:' VincentAndPyra(8).png|Vincent, alongside his girlfriend, Pyra LazyDrawing(5).png|Vincent and Red LazyDrawing(2).png|Vincent being hugged by Amy VincentLightningAndRose(1).png|Vincent with his two rivals, Lightning and Rose LazyDrawing(17).png|Vincent being hit by Aira on his head VincentAndHisFarem(3).png|Vincent along with the girls Trivia * Vincent admits that, though he has gotten over his fear of the horror genre, he still hates them. * Vincent hates at least a hundred things and people altogether in the entire series. * Vincent is overall the third character in the entire series to ever change his appearance, both physically and cosmetically, with a number of 7 changes, most notably his eyes. * The Butler Outfit Vincent rarely wears in Stories from Summer ''is based off of Hayate Ayasaki's butler uniform from ''Hayate: The Combat Butler. * Vincent is among the characters to have a running gag in the series, with his most notable being the fact that he tends to create misunderstandings, albeit, unintentionally and indirectly. ** Another one of his running gags is that, if one of his friends were to say or do something quite illogical or simply idiotic (mostly Red in this case), he would hit them over the head. ** Another one of his is with Aira, as the two would always argue, even over the smallest of things. * In both Chapter II and Chapter VI, Vincent reveals a lot of things that he hates which are: ** The Ocean ** Bullies ** Pinball Machines that are rigged ** Vending Machines that don't actually work ** Lagging computers ** Not being able to get a premium item in any game he plays ** Not being a member in the game "Club Penguin" ** Being called an "incompetent butler" ** Sewers ** Storm drains that are flooded ** Sewer gators ** Marsh houses ** Mosquittoes ** Bowling shoes that have been long overdue in being used. ** Getting a "spare" score in bowling ** Basketball ** His bad luck ** Oscar Remington ** The Hunter family ** Waqas' failed inventions that always lead to an incident that endangers them ** JunWizard's spells that backfire, due to one of them accidentally turning him into Viridiane at one point for an entire day ** Himself when he gets flustered as Viridiane ** Cosplaying ** Cross-dressing ** Being turned into Viridiane ** Vegetables that he doens't like ** Raw meat that he has to eat ** Pollution ** Traffic ** Rusty fences ** Creepy sounds at abadoned places ** And countless others that can not be put here * Vincent says in Chapter IV - Season 1: Episode 3 that he likes listening to instrumental and gaming soundtracks. * He seems to be fond of chocolates, so long as they don't have any nuts on them. * Vincent's most used, and possibly favorite, lines in the series are: ** "Get your head straight!" is what he says whenever someone misunderstands, gets confused, accuses him or just misinterprets what he said or did. ** "Sorry, but I've gotten used to having three choices..." is what he says after announcing three choices when letting people choose in a heated fight where he has the chance to convince them to change. ** "I'll always be there when you need me, no matter what." or "If you ever need me, just call out my name, and I'll be there for you, no matter what." is what he says to someone when they entrusts him with their faith in him and/or when they asks him if he will be there for them, in some cases asking in an angry tone of remorse. *** This line of his has been the most infamous as it has managed to capture the affection and belief of some of the girls towards him, although he doesn't know it yet. * Despite not being visible, Vincent is actually wearing the Fireheart Necklace at all times, shown during close ups. He says in Chapter VI - Season 3: Episode 22 that the necklace is very important to him, as it reminds him of Pyra and admits about becoming uneasy and anxious when he misplaces and can't find it. This is shown through a few of his anime style artworks, where his "anime" counterpart can be seen wearing it. Original Development *Vincent's name during Stickman Universe's original story was "Jared Bage". **"Bage" being a wordplay of Red Tiger's real life surname and "Jared" being a chosen due to Red Tiger's preferred color being "red". *Vincent's original ability was that he originally able to transform into a ferocious Tiger-like beast. This was later dropped since drawing and animating said Tiger-like beast was harden than it was thought out before. Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Protagonist) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer